


The Sons of Thunder

by linda92595



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda92595/pseuds/linda92595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Castiel must infiltrate a biker gang looking for a lost artifact that controls a seal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sons of Thunder

 

Grunting Dean pulled the angel’s leg up and over his hip, thrusting slowly forward. Castiel growled hands coming up to grasp the human’s shoulders and Dean groaned. He thrust forward once more and felt the angel shudder beneath him. With a grin he rode out Castiel’s orgasm then cut loose spurting deep inside the angel. Sighing Dean let Castiel’s leg drop boneless to the bed, and the angel spread himself out panting.

 

Dean settle on the smaller figure’s chest wallowing around until the angel whacked him on the side of the head. Snorting the hunter dug his fingers into Castiel’s side and was rewarded by a yelp. He giggled almost mindlessly then pressed a kiss to the sweaty heaving chest beneath his cheek, “I’ll get off you in a minute.”

 

“Stay,” the angel said with a breathy sigh. “It is no burden for me to have you there.”

 

As his cock slipped from the angel’s body Dean pushed himself up and over onto his back, landing on the bed with a dull thud. He cast a glance at his companion then slid one arm around the angel’s shoulders pulling him close. Who knew that the badass angel of the Lord was a cuddler? Castiel rolled smoothly to his side resting his cheek against the human’s broad chest.

 

“Dean, we have been given quite a reprieve but I fear that this calm will not last long. We will be called to duty again, and I may have to leave you to fight with my brothers.”

 

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes, but didn’t you say that you would be with me and Sam most of the time. Maybe we just caught ourselves a break.”

 

With a frown Castiel sidled up the headboard and pulled the covers over his hips. “Sam is coming. He should not see us like this it will disquiet him.”

 

“Oh let it. I’m warm, and well fucked. I’m not gonna sweat the small stuff.”

 

“Technically I believe that I am the one who was ‘fucked’.” Castiel said with a smile, and Dean laughed again. No matter what happened tomorrow, no matter how this thing between them ended it was all worth it just to hear the word ‘fucked’ come out of those beautiful lips.

 

The door to the room swung inward and Sam appeared his arms full of white paper take-out bags. Kicking the door closed behind him Sam slid around the table and dropped the bags gently on the gleaming wooden surface. He glanced at the bed then blushed, “Come on Dean, at least you could try and cover this up.”

 

“Why? You never were shy about you and Ruby goin’ at it hot and heavy.”

 

“Yeah, but he’s an angel.”

 

“So, he’s also great in the sack.” Sam rolled his eyes but Dean glanced over at the angel and Castiel looked inordinately pleased with himself.

 

“Am I really great?”

 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Dean grunted. He was certain that while Sam’s initial misgivings about his brother bedding the angel came from his concerns about Castiel falling; now Sam was just bitching because Ruby had bugged off to parts unknown and he wasn’t getting any regularly.

 

Suddenly the angel in question pulled himself upright in the bed leaning his back against the headboard. Cocking his head Castiel closed his eyes. Both Winchester brothers waited silently knowing by now that this meant that the angel was communicating with the other angels telepathically.

 

As quickly as he had tapped into what Dean referred to as ‘Angel Radio’ Castiel came back into himself. Sighing he slid out of bed and Sam yelped indignantly as he whirled turning his back on the naked figure scrounging around the floor for his discarded garments. While the angel dressed Dean bent over grabbing his boxers from the floor on his side of the bed and slipping them on quickly.

“Shouldn’t you take a shower first, you know, before you go meet with the others?”

 

Castiel offered him a lopsided grin, “It will not be necessary. And even if it was I would go to them with your scent on me. It would drive Uriel… _nuts_?”

 

Dean grunted but he smiled. Somewhere deep inside it made him feel like a million dollars that Castiel refused to hide his relationship with Dean. Still it also worried the human that despite the angel’s constant reassurances, “ _If my Father did not approve do you think he would not have already stopped this”,_ that this was going to blow up in their faces and Castiel might be cast down from Heaven.

 

 

It was near midnight when the angel returned. Dean was lying on the bed, freshly showered, flicking through the channels on the TV when Castiel suddenly appeared by the door to the motel room. Sam was snoring away on his bed, blankets a jumble, hair sticking up from the static electricity that heralded the angel’s arrival. Castiel sighed kicking his shoes off, and dropping the trenchcoat on the table. Dean watched casually as the angle stripped silently then padded over to the bed dressed only in boxers and a sleeveless undershirt. He crawled into the bed pulling the covers up to his hips.

 

Dean leaned across the small expanse of cold sheet between them pressing a kiss on Castiel’s lips. His hand came up caressing the angel’s bare shoulder, but Castiel gently shoved him back and away. Dean frowned, but the angel was adamant about not having sex when Sam was in the room even if his younger brother was all but unconscious so Dean slid back. He’d let Castiel have his comfort zone, in fact, he was glad of it. This relationship with Castiel was more than Dean had ever hoped for, more than he believed that he deserved and to have someone so pure and good lay down beside him meant everything. So let the angel keep his puritanical views on sex. Besides Castiel had no problems putting out as soon as Sam was out of the way.

 

Thumbing the volume down on the late night talk show he was watching Dean slid closer to the angel stroking a hand casually down his blanket covered thigh. Castiel sighed letting his eyes slip closed for a moment then stilled the restless fingers kneading his flesh. Dean grunted, “So what’s up?”

 

“We must travel to a place in Montana. There is a Seal in danger of being broken by demons there. It falls to us to find the artifact that controls the Seal and give it to my brothers for safe keeping.’

 

Frowning Dean glanced at the angel, “You seem upset.”

 

“This mission is dangerous. We must travel incognito and not reveal what we are to the humans intermingled with the demons…’

 

“Wait,” Dean interrupted, “What kind of humans are hangin’ out with a bunch of demons?”

 

“Most of the humans involved have no idea that they are trafficking with demons. The evil they do is small in comparison, drugs, lust, and greed. They congregate together and the demons have infiltrated their group.”

 

“Oh yeah, what kind of group?”

 

“I believe they are referred to as a motorcycle gang.”

 

Dean snorted, “You’re shittin’ me right?”

 

Castiel did not look amused.

 

“Dean,” he growled. The human held up a placating hand and the angel sniffed, “We must leave tomorrow. There is a woman who can help us prepare for this mission. She is devout, one who knows me for what I truly am. She has the means to help us join the group unnoticed. However…”

 

Dean wasn’t used to seeing the angel hesitant and he cocked his head. Castiel offered him a shy smile, “She is unusual.”

 

 

It took them two days to drive to the small ranch in Montana near the town that the gang was pretty much holding siege too for their gathering. Sam was riding shot gun with Castiel sitting in the back, behind Dean, giving directions when necessary.

 

Dean pulled the Impala off the freeway onto a dirt and gravel road that led to a single story wooden home that looked as if it was, at least, a hundred years old. The building obviously had been added onto over the years, but Sam could clearly see where the single room wood cabin had been. The house was fronted by a large corral enclosing a pasture that stood green but empty. Toward the rear of the lot was a second structure that looked as if it might be a stable. It was close to midnight so if there were any animals that might make their residence in the fenced lot they were tucked up asleep for the night.

 

A single step led up to the porch where a light shined brightly against the encroaching darkness. Castiel slid out of the rear seat as soon as the car came to a halt while Sam and Dean retrieved their belongings from the trunk.

 

By the time they had closed the trunk and walked across the driveway to the porch a middle-aged woman had opened the door. She took one look at the angel and wrapped her arms around him. Dean felt an irrational twinge of jealousy at the ease with which Castiel accepted her hug. But Dean reminded himself Castiel had known this woman before, maybe for a long time. He had no ideal how long the angels had walked the Earth before he was rescued from hell or even how long Castiel had been contained inside his current vessel. From the looks of it, however, this woman recognized the angel in his current incarnation.

 

“Casey…it’s so good to see you again. These must be the Winchester brothers. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She stepped around the angel and offered her hand to the older brother first. “You must be Dean. Casey talks about you all the time.”

 

That lessened the sting of her having her own nickname for his angel. He grinned shaking her hand. “Funny but **_Cas_** never mentioned you before.”

 

Now Castiel shot him a look and Dean thought that he might have even rolled his eyes. “I mentioned Maggie to you just last night.”

 

Dean’s face went from annoyed to gloating in less that a minute. Castiel could track the tiny changes in his expression and knew that nothing good was going to come of it. Narrowing his eyes he shot the hunter a thinly veiled glare, but Dean just grinned.

 

“Sorry Cas I was a little too distracted at the time. You really shouldn’t tell me things _in bed.”_

 

If Dean thought that that was going to get a rise out of her he was disappointed. Maggie barely even blinked. Dean’s grin faltered a little before he plastered it back on as big and fake as he could make it then followed the woman and the angel inside.

 

Maggie ushered the two men and the angel inside. Quickly she flicked on a light leading down the hallway into the rear of the house. “The two guestrooms are made up for you. How you boys bunk down is strictly your own business. Breakfast is at seven a.m. sharp and I don’t tolerate tardiness.”

 

Sam offered her a lopsided grin, “Yes ma’am.”

 

Closing the door to her own bedroom Maggie listened for a few moments as the three male voices muttered in the hallway. Finally the talking died down and the lights clicked off. Suddenly the springs on the older double bed in the room sharing a wall with her room squealed loudly as if something hit the mattress with a lot of force. She frowned, then stifled a giggle when she could clearly make out Castiel’s muffled growl.

 

The angel’s deep, rough voice was followed by a muttered string of syllables in a second male voice she could only guess was Dean Winchester’s followed by a muffled grunt as the bedsprings squealed again. Now the angel sounded downright pissed, but his muttered sounds soon faded to a low whimper.

 

Sighing Maggie turned away from the wall and hoped that the sounds didn’t get any louder. Her hope was short lived when a decidedly enthusiastic howl sounded from beyond the wall and she wasn’t sure if it was the human or the angel she heard. Pulling the blankets up over he ears she wondered how the other Winchester boy survived this.

 

 

Maggie leaned over the counter between the kitchen and the breakfast table with a mug of coffee clutched in her hands. She was a little bleary eyed considering that the noises in the other room hadn’t died down for about an hour after they started. She was beginning to wonder if the boys were going to make it for breakfast when Sam Winchester appeared, freshly showered, at the door to the kitchen. He shot her a quick grin then headed for the coffee pot as quickly as he could.

 

“Uhh, Dean and Cas will be here in a minute, they were still…you know, in the shower when I went passed the other bathroom.

 

When Dean and the angel appeared at the kitchen door Maggie sighed then walked to the refrigerator. She pulled out three long-necked bottles handing them to Sam. He glanced at Dean and shrugged. Finally, the woman pulled a bottle off the wine rack and lifted a glass down from the shelf. She popped the cork pouring a hefty glass of red wine. Castiel took the glass.

 

Dean flipped the cap off his beer and took a swig. Grinning he hefted the bottle in a salute, “Not that I’m complaining Maggie, but ain’t it a little early for a drink.“

 

She grinned back taking a healthy swig out of her own bottle. “Hell, I’m about to send two hunters and an angel into the lion’s den. I’d say it’s Miller time.”

 

After breakfast the woman led the Winchesters and Castiel to the old barn at the rear of the house. As they walked she drew her sweater closer around her body as if she didn’t really want to go to the back building. Taking a deep shuddering breath she sighed. The angel shifted position moving from Dean’s side to Maggie’s. Once again Dean felt that little twinge of jealousy but he damped it down, not wanting Sam to have fuel for teasing later on.

 

Finally the angel pulled them to halt just at the outside of the barn doors. “I have told Sam and Dean that we were dealing with demons that have infiltrated this motorcycle gang. I propose that Dean and Sam go to the gathering disguised as members of the gang wearing the clothing that you will provide for them. I can watch from a distance and provide support…”

 

Dean frowned, “Cas, I think that Sam and me need to you with us on this one.”

 

“I do not believe that I could…blend in…easily.”

 

Now Dean looked panicked, “Cas, come on dude…”

 

Even Sam could hear the pleading that Dean was trying to mask. The angel relented, “Very well, but I do not know how to operate the vehicle nor do I have appropriate clothing.”

 

Maggie smiled, “Jake’s clothes should fit you.”

 

“Your son was seventeen when he was killed.”

 

Nodding Maggie closed her eyes, and Sam flinched caught in her anguish. After a moment she said, “Yeah, but he was a big boy, even though this body you’re in is an adult he’s still a bit smaller than Jake.”

 

Pushing the doors open Maggie stepped aside. Dean walked into the cool, dim interior of the building and came to an abrupt halt. Sitting inside were three of the most beautiful Harleys that he had ever seen. They were all black leather and chrome. Gleaming softly in the subdued lighting. With a grin he moved to the older bike, the ’63 and slid a hand along the immaculately cared for seat.

 

“Oh man this is sweet, this your bike?”

 

Shaking her head Maggie rested her hand besides his caressing the butter soft leather. “No this belonged to my late husband, David. The other bikes were my brother’s and Jake’s. I never went with them. The three of them were hunters like you. I never wanted Jake to have that kind of life but once he found out what his dad did, I couldn’t keep him away.”

 

Sam glanced at her but Maggie didn’t sound bitter so much as resigned, as if enough time had passed that maybe the pain of the deaths of the three most important people in her life had faded. She motioned Sam and Dean over to the motorcycles and Sam bent to inspect the newer Harley looking at the black leather seat and saddle bags flung across the rear.

 

“I hope you boys know how to ride them so I don’t have to try to teach you. It sure would save a lot of time.”

 

Dean pushed the kick stand up and wheeled the bike around a small circle just getting a feel for it. He smiled, “Oh yeah this is great. We can ride; about ten years ago my Dad was laid up at a friend’s house with some broken ribs and a busted leg. His friend taught us both how to ride on a couple of old bikes he had. Nothing nearly as nice as this though. Are you sure you want to let us take these out?”

 

“Those demons killed by husband and brother, and took my son. For three long years I kept looking for Jake, kept hoping that I would get him back, that’s why I kept his clothes in the house. And finally when a couple of hunters ran across him, exorcised the demon, they found out Jake had been dead all that time.”

 

Sam reached out a comforting hand, absently patting her shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

 

Maggie nodded, “It’s been a while. They salted and burned his body for me, brought me the ashes. All three of them are buried in my rose garden.”

 

Castiel watched silently as Sam and Dean looked the bikes over. Maggie smiled, “I’ve kept them up. I don’t know why, still ride once in a while though. Casey if you’re going with Dean you’ll have to ride bitch.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” the angel asked eyes widening. Dean shot him a grin but before he could explain Maggie patted the rear part of the motorcycle’s seat.

 

 “This is called the bitch seat. You ride behind him.”

 

“I see.” Castiel offered the bike a mournful glare. “That will be acceptable.”

 

“Then let’s get you boys suited up.”

 

 

Dean and Sam wheeled the bikes out of the barn pushing them over to the front of the house. The two men and the angel followed her inside. Carefully Maggie opened an overflowing closet and pulled two dry cleaning bags out. One she handed to Dean, the other to Sam. Dean pulled the jacket out and whistled in appreciation. It was an old school leather bombardier jacket with an American flag on one pocket. One the back was embroidered an image of gold and red flames surrounding a skull. Above the picture embroidered in gold were the words Sons of Thunder.

 

With all due respect Dean unfolded the plastic from around the jacket and slipped it on. He grinned at his reflection in the mirrored closet doors. The jacket fit perfectly almost as if it had been made for him. He glanced at his younger brother and noted that Sam was similarly attired, although the jacket he was wearing fit well across his brother’s broad chest the sleeves were just a bit too short, bearing a thin strip of flesh at the wrist. Not enough that it would be noticeable to any outsider though.

 

Motioning to the angel Maggie took him aside, “Jake’s stuff is still in his room, come on.”

 

Dean watched as the woman bent down pulling a flat plastic box from beneath the bed that he was sharing with Castiel. Inside the box were several of those vinyl storage bags that could be vacuum sealed by sucking all the air out. She handed three large packages to the angel and motioned for him to open them up.

 

Inside the first bag was a jacket identical to the ones Sam and Dean were wearing. This the angel dropped on the bed. Maggie opened the second and third bags pulling out jeans, t-shirts, socks and underwear. She shoved a pair of jeans and tee at him, “Go in the bathroom and dress in these. Give me the stuff you’re wearing and I’ll get it cleaned.”

 

Castiel wanted to object but he cast a glance at Dean then conceded he do anything the elder Winchester asked. Taking the clothing he disappeared.

 

 

Dean glanced up as Castiel walked out of the Maggie’s house. Gone was the Holy Tax Accountant, now the angel was garbed in skin tight black jeans and a black tee-shirt. He was wearing her son’s jacket, which was a little too big on the angel’s slight frame. Still Dean had to admit he looked damned good. Almost edible.

 

Smiling he waved Castiel over; the angel halted a few steps away from the Harley surveying the yards of chrome and black leather with a slight frown. Dean decided to head any complaints off at the pass.

 

“You knew what we were getting into when you agreed to this.”

 

Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed in a way that Dean found totally adorable, “I was shanghaied into this and you know it.”

 

“Ooooh, new word. Have you been studying behind my back?” Dean said snidely. Now Castiel looked down-right grave. Dean raised a placating hand, “I know show a little respect, you yanked me out and you can toss me back in.”

 

The angel sighed and the sound was so blatantly human that it pulled a bark of laughter from Dean’s lips before he could stop it. Cocking his head the angel frowned again, lips compressed almost to the point of disappearing altogether.

 

“I should have never started sleeping with you. You know that I will not cast you down into perdition again, so I will just have to withhold my favors.”

 

Now it was Dean’s turn to frown, “Aww come on Cas, cutting’ off the sex is such a chick thing to do. You’ll cave.”

 

“I believe that the appropriate response to that is ‘would you like to make a bet on it’,” Castiel said smiling grimly. Dean grunted laughing again.

 

“You’re on buddy. You’ll never make it ‘cause you are one horny little angel.”

 

Grinning for all he was worth Dean patted the seat of the motorcycle behind him. “Hop on let’s take this thing for a spin.”

 

The angel stared at Dean’s grinning face then sighed again, “You do know how to safely operate this vehicle.”

 

“Jeeze, Cas, it’s not a **_vehicle_**. It’s a hawg.”

 

“I thought that a hog was a farm animal.”

 

Dean snorted mournfully, “Just get on the damned bike.”

 

Sidling up to the side of the Harley Castiel watched as Dean threw a leg over the seat and slid into a comfortable position. Leaning forward the hunter made a motion for Castiel to do the same behind him.  “Just lean against my back and put your leg over the rear-end of the seat.”

 

Once they were both seated Dean shifted until he was comfortable jostling the angel. Castiel made a brief unsettled sound then grabbed Dean’s waist. The human grinned.

 

“Earlier when we were discussing the motorcycles with Maggie she referred to this as the ‘bitch seat’.” Castiel said sullenly. Dean rolled his eyes at the pout he could hear on the angel’s face.

 

“Yeah,” Dean said, “So what. That’s what its call, is all.”

 

“Oh, then does this make me your bitch?”

 

 

Dean turned the engine over revving it loudly. Sam appeared at the door then hurried to the other bike also turning the engine over. He watched as Dean pulled out of the yard and headed down the long driveway to the road into town. Sam followed along behind.

 

Castiel was pretty much plastered to Dean’s body by the time he pulled the bike into a parking space in front of a bar in the tiny town of Jackson, only three miles from the vacant parade grounds where the Sons of Thunder were holding their gathering. Dean put down the kickstand and twisted trying to pry the angel loose from his back. If he had any hopes of passing them off as two buddies just sharing a bike they were long dead judging from he stares they were already receiving through the plate glass windows. The best he could hope for was making Castiel his ‘boy’ and facing down any bastard who decided to make a fuss about it. With a sigh Dean slid his hands down his own sides gripping Castiel’s fingers where they were twisted into his jeans with bruising force.

 

“Cas, I need you to listen to me, really listen…You need to keep your Divine power a secret, don’t; use it at all unless it’s a life threatening emergency. We’ll do this the old fashion human way. You follow my lead, obey my commands…get it. We’ll do what we have to do and get the job done.”

 

“Yes, I understand.”

 

“I mean it, let me run this thing. I may have been mistaken about getting’ you this involved, but it’s too late to worry about that now, you’re already here and they’ve seen you. So we’ll work it out.”

 

The angel nodded following Dean into the dimly lit interior of the building.  Over half the population of the room was wearing jackets marking them as members of the gang. The greater majority of the people in the bar were men but there were women among them. Castiel could feel the suspicion coming off the people in the room, but the clothing he and the Winchesters wore marked them, made them a part of the cohesive unit that was the Sons of Thunder and for that they got grudging respect and acceptance. Even though he could tell that some of the members of the gang were definitely not accepting of the fact that he and Dean were together.

 

Dean hooked his finger through the belt loop in the center of the angel’s jeans and jerked him forward propelling him toward the only empty table in the room. Sam followed along watching the sides of the room with patently false casualness.

 

Once again Dean jerked at Castiel’s jeans all but shoving him into the chair. The angel slid into the seat keeping his eyes submissively downcast. Inside he was seething, but he understood Dean’s motivation.  These people had to accept them as lovers because Castiel had been frightened and clung to Dean on the motorcycle, which was a mistake. Now Dean had to put up a strong front, make these people respect him so they would, in turn, accept his choice of partner.

 

For the first time the angel was hesitant about the vessel he had chosen. Not because the man was not devout and chaste…he was, but because he was also small, fragile looking, and that affected people’s perceptions of Castiel.

 

So he would let Dean be dominant and strong, let Dean take charge, in many ways that was good for him. Dean felt surer of himself when he was strong, and in charge. And with Castiel not using his Divine powers they would need Dean’s strength.

 

Swaggering Dean moved toward the bar with that insouciant grace of his. Something in the set of his shoulders or the way he carried himself caused people to follow his movements and for the first time the angel actually was grateful for Dean’s hardness. 

 

There were four men in front of him between the bartender and the elder Winchester. But they parted two and two when he stepped forward one of the men even offering the younger man a brotherly slap on the shoulder. Dean tossed him a grin then ordered.

 

He reappeared at the table carrying three long necked brown glass bottles. Sam immediately accepted his and took a long appreciative gulp. Castiel hesitated a fraction of a second before raising the bottle to his lips.

 

The liquid inside was cold, crisp, and took his breath away. The flavor was odd, harsh, not something he would drink often, but it seemed to be the beverage of choice among those gathered in the building so he drank small sips watching the ebb and flow of the tide of humanity all around him.

 

As soon as they had settled with their beers a small slender girl with blond hair appeared. She was dressed in black shorts and a white t-shirt with a white apron over it. She pulled a small writing pad out of her apron pocket and tapped it with a pencil

 

“You fellas want somethin’ to eat?”

 

Sam nodded and Dean snorted out a gentle huff of laughter. “Yeah, what have you got on special today?”

 

“Burger combo is always on special for lunch, or we got barbeque pork sandwiches in a lunch combo too.”

 

Dean’s grin widened, “Hell yeah. Barbeque for me, extra onions. Cas, what about you?”

 

The angel looked less lost than Dean figured he would be and he shot the waitress a shy smile that had her melting in her drawers. He didn’t like that one bit, but before he could shift his chair closer the girl shot him an upraised eyebrow that had ‘Don’t worry I know who he belongs too’ written all over it.

 

“I’ll have the burger combo,” Castiel said quietly and both brothers were suitably impressed at how blandly normal he sounded. Both Dean and the angel gaped at Sam when he ordered a double burger and extra order of fries. He shrugged.

 

“Hey, I’m hungry.”

 

Suddenly there was movement at the bar and several men shifted allowing a smaller figure to pass. Sam turned watching the waitress saunter back to the bar his mouth finally dropping in surprise as Ruby slid around several more people and came to a rest beside their table. With a grin she pulled the vacant chair out and dropped into it.

 

Castiel shifted in his seat eyes going dark, but Dean reached under the table grasping his knee. The angel let the growled imprecations he was going to throw at the demon die in his throat. Sam turned to her.

 

“Ruby, what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Probably the same thing that the three of you are.”

 

Now Castiel half-rose from his seat anger coloring his features, “But we are doing it for the right reason, vile creature,” he hissed. Dean got a hand on his shoulder and pushed the angel into his chair.

 

“Down boy, not the place or time.”

 

Castiel half turned shooting the elder Winchester a thinly veiled glare but aware that they were being observed from all parts of the room, settled back dropping his gaze, going pliant and submissive under Dean’s touch. The look on the human’s face revealed that he liked the submissiveness just a little too much and Castiel decided he was going to do something about that the first moment they were alone.

 

Dean turned to the demon waving her forward, “So if you’re here for the same reason we are, we should keep tabs on you just so everything stays legit.”

 

“Well, I haven’t exactly found out anything so you guys are probably better off that I am.”

 

“We know jack-shit,” Dean admitted, “We’re just working this thing. So you’re gonna work it with us. Sam can keep tabs on you, you ride with him.”

 

 

Surveying the crowd spread out across the vacant field Castiel’s breath hitched in his chest. Dean turned, glancing over one shoulder offering his companion a forced smile, “It’s not so bad.”

 

The angel looked more solemn than Dean could ever remember seeing. Castiel sighed whispering, “We are pilgrims in an unholy land.”

 

Nodding Dean agreed, “There are an awful lot of black-eyed sons of bitches out there.”

 

Ruby grunted grasping Sam’s waist more tightly. She glanced over at Dean and the angel, “You two are in a shit load of trouble. The demons will know him for what he is. And I hate to break this to you Dean, but since you two have been trippin’ the light fantastic you reek of angel.”

 

Sighing the demon girl motioned to an area of the parade grounds roped off with yellow and black ‘crime scene’ tape. Inside it were a large number of tents all set up in small clusters. She motioned Sam over to the largest tent set far back from the others.

 

“That’s mine. I came here a few days ago and rented the space. I’ve been looking for the Seal ever since but I came up empty. We all can fit in the tent if you don’t mind close quarters. Of course if you want some alone time we can take turns.”

 

She leered at the angel and Castiel all but spat at her. He looked as if he cared about sharing close quarters with a demon very much but as he shot Dean a glance the elder Winchester shrugged.

 

“We won’t be here that long. I’m sure that you’ve spent time in worse conditions in the past. I know me and Sammy have.’

 

Castiel couldn’t argue with that. He had been in much worse conditions and since the angel, himself, never truly slept he could keep watch over the brothers, and keep a watchful eye on the demon. So he acquiesced nodding.

 

Dean pulled the motorcycle up to the tent following his brother inside. The angel waited until the demon girl was inside before gathering up the small bag he had packed with clothing a few other essential items and following along behind.

 

The inside of the tent was larger than he had given it credit considering its somewhat shoddy exterior. It was sufficient for shelter, and the floor was heaped with several down filled sleeping bags and thick sturdy blankets. It would be warm for the humans, and they would not be here long. If all went well.

 

The angel turned focusing his attention on finding the artifact that controlled this Seal. He could feel the shiver of electricity coursing through his borrowed body right down into his true self. It was here, just somewhere on the periphery of his ability to sense. Close but not among the buildings on the parade grounds. However, there were a number of older abandoned buildings just on the outskirts of the gathering. Castiel believed that the Seal was concealed there. He would go with Dean later. But now he had some personal business to attend.

 

The younger Winchester watched as the angel shot Ruby a sullen glare. He could feel her shifting nervously, watch as the inky blackness flooded her eyes and knew that she was feeling very uncomfortable in the presence of the angel. He shot his brother a look that said, ‘keep your boyfriend under control’ but Dean just grinned at him. Sam could tell that his brother thought it was funny as hell to have Castiel yanking at his leash to get to Ruby so Sam decided that discretion was the better part…ect.

 

“Hey,” Sam said tapping Ruby on the arm, “How about you and me go scout out the place. We’ll be back in about an hour.”

 

He shot the angel a look as they walked by then turned back to his brother, “Dean, see if you can calm him down before he blows our cover.”

 

“I’ll calm him down real good,” Dean hissed with a big fake grin plastered all over his face. He slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans and made a little thrusting motion with his hips. The angle gaped at him then rolled his eyes.

 

As soon as Sam and Ruby disappeared out the door Castiel shoved Dean hard and he went down on the scattered sleeping bags spread over the floor of the tent. “You like me submissive, compliant, the weak little ‘boy’ who is all but your ‘woman’. Don’t forget the act Dean. Never mistake reality for make believe. I am not that person.”

 

The angel’s strong hands swept down Dean’s chest then tugged the hem of his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans. Raking his fingernails up the path his hands had just taken Castiel hissed at the feel of all that golden skin beneath his fingertips. Dean winched wriggling around but the angel threw his leg across the human’s hips straddling him.

 

“Be still, just lie there and take what I am doing to you.”  Castiel hissed, and Dean gulped in a huge breath, air hissing from between clenched teeth. With a feral grin the angel jerked at the button of the hunter’s jeans pushing with minimal effort until he was bared. Dean’s cock bobbed free, hard and glistening at the tip, and Castiel raised himself up on his knees just far enough to tug the small bag Dean has packed over. He fished out a tube of ointment and flipped the lid open.  Pouring a huge dollop of the slick, shiny gel into his palm the angel stroked it over Dean’s erection, and then leaned back working his jeans off his hips and down to the ankle.

 

With more grace than a human could muster, especially with his legs bound in the twisted denim the angel slid up Dean’s body and positioned himself over the hunter’s slick, red cock. The human’s eyes widened. He grinned up at the unsmiling angel. Castiel was more driven than he had even seen, at least when it came to sex. Usually he angel was pretty staid when they made love preferring the missionary position with Castiel on his back and Dean on top of him. This represented a departure for them, and Dean loved it. Grunting Castiel rose and Dean grasped the angel’s thighs, feeling the flex and glide of taut muscle under the fair skin. Castiel’s eyes dropped closed in ecstasy as he sank down on Dean, shifting until the human was fully sheathed in the angel’s body.

 

“Do you understand to whom you belong, Dean?” the angel’s voice was a soft sibilant hiss, cutting through the hunter like a knife. He moaned deep in this throat, then thrust up with enough force to rock the slender figure riding him. Castiel gasped, shivering, even though the tent was actually very warm inside.

 

Suddenly Dean pinched a chunk of flesh on the angel’s thigh between his thumb and fingers hard enough to hurt and Castiel shuddered rocking forward, and it was Dean who gasped this time. They rocked together the angel rising and falling in a steady rhythm that had them both groaning in pleasure. When the end came the reached the peak together.

 

Dean slid one hand up the angel’s sweat slicked back tangling his fingers in the thick dark hair. Pulling Castiel forward the human raised himself up as much as he was able pressing a kiss on the angel’s lips. Castiel groaned as Dean slipped out of his body then sighed. Smoothly he rose to his knees dragging his jeans back up to the thigh then reached over and grabbed one of the blankets using the corner to wipe himself down. He tossed the blanket to Dean who cleaned himself up as much as possible and redressed quickly.

 

Castiel stood head cocked to one side eyes narrowed in concentration. “I believe that we too should spend the remaining daylight hours searching for the Seal. I do not think that Sam and Ruby will be able to find it. It was crafted by the angels in days past and would hide itself from demonkind.’

 

“Well, Sammy ain’t demonkind. Are we gonna have this argument again?”

 

The angel shrugged a gesture so blatantly human that it annoyed the hunter. But he took a deep breath, “Cas, come on…can you find the thing?’

 

“I believe so yes. I will look for it.”

 

“Well, don’t go off by yourself. You might end up in trouble.”

 

Casting Dean a quick glance the angel snorted, “Dean I am well capable of taking care of myself.”

 

“Yeah, maybe but you’re not used to doin’ it without your angel mojo. Look, for once in your existence let somebody else take charge, just don’t go without me. I gotta take a leak, what about you?”

 

Castiel frowned then cocked his head again as if running through his Dean to English dictionary in his mind. Finally he must have come up with the correct translation because he shook his head, “No, then I will go outside and wait for you.”

 

The bathrooms were actually portable trailers set up beside a wooden structure that contained several cold water showers. The front of the wooden building had several benches

 

Castiel settled on the bench outside the bathroom trailers intending to wait on Dean but a sudden sharp flush of energy tingled through his body. It was the Seal. The slow rhythmic pulses of electricity jangled his nerves causing the angel to rise in agitation.

 

Casting a glance at the close bathroom doors Castiel set off across the field in the direction of the pulses of energy. The faint but steady vibrations became stronger as he walked past the wooden shed and towards the vacant field beyond. He was so intent on following the song of the Seal that he did not notice a hulking figure hovering just on the corner of the wooden shed.

 

The big man leaned against the small shed blocking Castiel’s path to the vacant field. Dean had told him not to go anywhere alone but the angel shrugged off the advice. He had been a warrior of God for millennia; he could handle a few errant humans. Besides this vessel was a grown man capable of defending himself. 

 

Suddenly the human was in the angel’s personal space, close up, and pressing him back against the wall. Castiel frowned bringing one arm up, hand clasping the larger man’s wrist, but Castiel had promised not to use his Divine power, so he would have to make do with the vessel’s inherent abilities. The angel jerked at the arm blocking his way and was dismayed when his vessel’s own strength was not sufficient to move the other man. His unease must have shown on his face because the larger man grinned wolfishly.

 

 “Where you headed too in such a hurry, pretty thing?”

 

“Let me pass,” Castiel replied evenly trying to move around the body blocking him. The man’s huge hands came up grasping the angel’s slender waist. Castiel took a deep breath, “You do not want to do this.”

 

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doin’?”

 

Dean’s voice cut through the noise of the crowd milling around the two men. Both the biker and Castiel flinched at the sound. Taking two quick steps Dean’s hands were on the big man’s wrist and he twisted causing the biker to grunt. It was enough to loose the angel from the human’s grip and he slid back standing behind Dean. The hunter glanced back noting the pissed off look on the angel’s face, but they both knew that Castiel would obey the rules, not use his power, and let Dean take the lead.

 

The crowd parted revealing two men in black leather chaps and leather vests. The older of the two had shoulder length salt and pepper hair and a thick bushy beard. He glared at the new comers then back at the big man standing with his arms crossed at chest height.

 

“What’s goin’ on guys?”

 

The big man started to answer but Dean jumped in, “Your friend there was messin’ with my boy.”

 

Now the big man paled as the older man rounded on him, “Christ, Jimmy…”

 

Castiel made a sound deep in his throat at the Lord’s name being taken in vain, and Dean grabbed his arm jerking him back. The angel shot him a hurt look as if Dean had betrayed him but stilled.

 

Fortunately the other men missed the exchange and the older biker shoved the big man back a step, “Jimmy you know that there’s three rules in the damned place and so far today you broke ‘em all. This is the last time I’m tellin’ you…Don’t mess with another man’s tail.”

 

Dean slid an arm around the angel’s waist pulling him in close to his side then shaking him a little, “I thought I told you not to go off anywhere alone.”

 

Castiel stiffened as if someone had shoved a steel rod down his spine and his nostrils flared with a sharp huff of indrawn breath. Dean felt a tiny prickle of sweat dotting his forehead but the angel dropped his eyes. Still he could feel the tension in the smaller body and knew that Castiel was just about at his breaking point. There was no way he was going to take the submissive role much longer. Time to wrap this thing up as fast as they could before the angel cut loose.

 

Suddenly the body against the human’s side went stiff for another reason. Dean watched as Castiel’s head turned slowly, eyes narrowing. He glanced at several other men and one woman gathered in a small knot watching the proceedings with more than vague interest. Dean didn’t even have to smell the sulfur on them to know they were some of the demons infiltrating the gang.

 

“Dean!” the angel hissed. The hunter nodded.

 

“I know,” he said quietly. “Come on we need to meet up with Sam and Ruby. You tuned in to that artifact yet?”

 

“I can feel it. It is away from this place, but it calls to me.”

 

“Can you tune into Angel Radio and see what’s up with the rest of your peeps?” Dean said. Castiel huffed then made a noise that sounded remarkably like the mumbled grunt that came out of Marge Simpson when Homer did something particularly stupid. That amused Dean and annoyed him at the same time. Who’d have thought it…Dean Winchester… Homer to the angel’s Marge. He giggled then said, “Well, at least you’re still the girl.”

 

Castiel shot him a look that said the angel was finally convinced that Dean was completely off his rocker. But he took a deep cleansing breath and stilled. In a second the angel shook his head, “They are engaged in their own battles. We are on our own at present, but Uriel tells me that the others are being kept appraised of our current situation.”

 

Dean didn’t bother asking who was keeping the angels clued in. He was fairly certain that it was Someone big in their little racket. Nodding he grabbed the angel’s hand tugging him along in his wake. The demons shifted, eyes following their every movement, and in a few moments the hunter felt that gut wrenching sensation that he and Castiel were being followed.

 

Sam met them half way across the field after Dean had called his brother and told him to hurry over. Ruby followed along a respectable distance from the angel, and for the most part Castiel just ignored her. The two humans and the demon followed the angel as he made his way across the field to a tumbled down hulk of an ancient barn. Dean reflected that the building looked very much like the barn he and Bobby had summoned the angel to the first time Dean had met Castiel.

 

They had reached the building when Sam turned casting a quick glance over his shoulder then leaning in close to his brother, “They followed us.”

 

“I know,” Dean said just as quietly. “Let’s just keep them occupied until Cas can find the Seal.”

 

Nodding Sam slipped into the shadows beside the big double doors of the old structure. Alone as they were, or just with the demons as witnesses, the angel didn’t feel the need to keep to the deal to not use his powers. The doors blew inward in a rush of wind clanging against the walls with a resounding bang. The angel walked calmly into the building.

 

Dean pulled Ruby’s knife out of the waistband of his jeans and moved to the side of the door waiting for the small group of demons to reach the barn. The six demons finally made it to the doors and Sam stepped out holding the Beretta he had concealed in his jacket at shoulder height. The sound of the quiet steam of Latin he was chanting grew louder now that it was no longer muffled by the barn walls.

 

The first demon to reach the building staggered as the flow of words caught him, and he hissed in pain. Sam pulled the trigger as the demon whirled raising the gun she carried and snapping off a shot at the younger Winchester brother. But the black cloud of the demon was already seeping out of the mouth of the woman she possessed and the body slumped forward falling to her knees. The final strains of the exorcism caught the demon sending it roiling back to hell.

 

Ruby stepped forward intercepting another of the demons as a third man ran toward Dean. The demon girl dug her nails into the possessed man’s arm and he swung, catching her with an open-handed slap that sent her sprawling. She bounced to her feet, pulling a knife out of her pocket and thrusting into the abdomen of her attacker. He growled and Ruby threw a fist full of herbs from the open hex bag in her other pocket into his face. He howled in pain, then the body staggered a few steps forward before the demon inside was dragged out, dissipating into thin air.

 

Dean quickly stabbed the demon advancing on him and watched as the body crumpled to the ground, but one of the three remaining demons managed to get around him and he called out to the angel inside the building.

 

Castiel was busy prying up one of the floor boards in the dimly lit interior room when a lone figure advanced on him. Dean’s voice carried to him from outside the doors alerting the angel that the figure was one of the demons. The angel rose to his feet catching the demon by the arm. With a snarl the demon tried to fling the angel off and Castiel punched him hard on the cheek. The demon’s head snapped back and the angel placed his hand, palm flat, on the top of the demon’s head. A red light began pouring out of the body’s mouth and eyes as the angel purged the body of the demonic presence within.

 

Dean and Sam dealt with the two remaining demons and when they were done there were two very confused humans standing in the old barn with the Winchesters, Ruby and the angel. There were also four dead bodies to deal with.

 

The angel left the humans and demon girl to deal with the living and the dead while he carefully opened a hole in floor. Deep inside a pit beneath the barn was a small wooden box. Castiel used his powers to will the box up into his waiting hand. With a smile he pried the lid off the box and stared down at the small golden ring that he knew was no bauble. The gold gleamed brightly in the pale thread of light spilling into the barn through the open doors.

 

Dean paused in his efforts at dragging one of the dead bodies over to the hole Castiel had made in the floor only for a second to look at the ring. He cast a questioning glance at the angel.

 

“That it?”

 

Castiel smiled, “Oh yes this it the Seal.”

 

The human shrugged, “Great, hey you mind givin’ us a hand here Oh Divine One?”

 

Castiel shot the hunter _the look_ then casually waved a hand and the four dead bodies were suddenly in the pit beneath the floor. Sam stood back as Dean nudged the angel in the back and Castiel once again made the smallest gesture with his hand.

 

The floor closed over the three bodies. Sam glared, “Shouldn’t we salt and burn them?”

 

The angel shook his head, “I purified them. Nothing demonic can ever use those bodies again.”

 

Now Dean looked slightly pissed, “You know you could have mentioned that you could do that, save us a lot of time hauling sacks of salt and gas cans all over hell and back.”

 

Castiel placed a soothing hand on his lover’s arm, “I am not always with you. Sometimes it is necessary that you do things the ‘old fashioned’ way.”

 

The angel tucked the box into the pocket of his jacket and Dean was sure that the Seal had already disappeared, gone to wherever it was that the angels consigned these things so that the demons could never find them again.

 

A noise at the door startled him and the human turned as the big man who had accosted Castiel strolled into the door, a gun clenched in his fist. The man made a vague motion in the direction of the now closed hole in the floor.

 

“I saw what you did to Mike and the rest. You boys are in a shit load of trouble. I’m taking you into the cops.”

 

Dean raised a hand, “Look you’re getting’ involved in something you don’t understand. You need to calm down and back the hell up. We’re not in the mood for this.

 

Voices from outside the barn doors caught Dean’s attention and for one brief second he turned, and the big man made his move. Before Sam or Ruby could even move several more people spilled into the door of the barn, among them the older man who had warned the big man away from Castiel. The angel suddenly pulled up not certain about using his Divine powers to subdue their attacker. In that instant of indecision the angel could see the big man come to some unspoken decision.

 

Castiel turned watching in dread fascination as the man waved the gun. He aimed right at Dean’s back and the angel jumped forward. The sound that filled the ancient barn seemed far too small for the weapon in the man’s hands, but the angel conceded that he knew so very little about guns that he could be wrong.

 

There was a vibration in the air and then Castiel felt the impact before the pain spread in dull waves outward from the wound. He couldn’t stop the bullet altogether, he couldn’t heal the injury because there were too many humans present who had seen him get shot so he settled for stopping the bullet from penetrating his body deeply enough to cause a fatal injury. Still the pain was horrendous, burning, sharp and relentless. Dean’s face was stark white above the dark blue of his shirt and the black leather of his jacket. Castiel watched the emotions churning on the human’s face even as he went down from the force of the gunshot.

 

The angel groaned, the pain was not as great as some of the injuries he had suffered in his long millennia of existence, injuries inflicted on him by countless inhuman and evil things, but unhampered  by Castiel’s Divine Grace it was a constant fury inside him. 

 

The angel pulled himself back from the body; kept his consciousness as separate as possible and not remove himself from the flesh. Dean’s face was over him, “It’s okay,

baby.”

 

Castiel sighed, there was that word again, directed at him, although he was only accustomed to hearing Dean speak it when they were joined as one flesh. Still the sound of his lover’s voice was a comfort. And the angel supposed that was why the hunter had uttered it after all.

 

Suddenly there was another face on the periphery of the angel’s human vision, and he recognized instantly as the older man who had intervened when the big man had accosted him earlier. He placed two fingers against Castiel’s cheek with far more care and gentleness than the angel would have credited him. “Don’t worry, son. There’s an ambulance on the way.”

 

Dean shot the older man an annoyed looked but Castiel took his hand, “It is all right. I will go with them, follow along after me.”

 

 

The hospital was clean and brightly light, the air cold and crisp. The angel found the ride in the ambulance in turns exhilarating and horrifying. Once they reached the Emergency Room things moved very quickly.

 

He removed his consciousness from the body as much as possible so that he could observe the proceedings. Watching in fascination Castiel hovered just on the edge of abandoning the body as the surgeons removed the bullet and stitched the wounds. He waited patiently as he was moved from the operating room to another room and only came back into himself when the nurse was finished bathing him and dressing his body in the blue and white hospital gown he was now clothed in.

 

The angel disliked the clear plastic tubing stretching from the needle in his arm to the bags of fluid hanging on a pole above his head. He also intensely disliked the tubing leading into his body to drain away the liquid waste he usually expelled voluntarily at regular intervals when needed. But this was a new experience for him. And he considered that it was a well known experience to his charge and Samuel so he allowed it for now. Finally Castiel decided that he would allow this to play out its natural course for a short time, so that he could better appreciate all that humans dealt with, as he had chosen to do when he decided to experience the fullness of existence in the flesh, instead of subjecting the body to being sustained on his heavenly presence alone.

 

The body slept and the angel meditated and prayed until the nurse reappeared and roused him. He pulled himself from his deep meditations and rolled slightly raising up a little in bed. The nurse caught his arm gently, pushing him back down as she began unhooking him from his IV and monitors. She bent and removed the catheter as well. Finally she placed a plastic bag containing his personal effects in his lap and nodded at the door.

 

“You’ve been checked out of the hospital.”

 

Castiel nodded and smiled at her expression. It was very plain that she thought that his leaving was a bad idea. But Dean would be handling that and Castiel was finished with his learning experience and ready to move on.

 

“You have a very nervous visitor waiting impatiently in the hallway.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel said knowing from her smile that she thought Dean’s behavior was ‘cute.’

 

As soon as Dean was beside Castiel’s bed he frowned, “Cas, you should have never let this get this far.”

 

The angel sighed, “I will heal the wound and remove the stitches as soon as we are away from this place. It is not important.”

 

“The hell it’s not. Seeing you shot, bleeding like that. It scared the shit outta me. Don’t do it again.”

 

“If I recall, and I have an eidetic memory, you were the one who stated that I should not access my Divine Power…”

 

“Unless it was a life threatening emergency,” the hunter snapped. Castiel smiled.

 

“My ‘life’ was never threatened.”

 

Dean leaned over grasping the angel’s chin and pulling his head around, “It didn’t do mine any good.”

 

He leaned forward pressing a kiss to Castiel’s lips. The angel raised his arms framing Dean’s face in his strong hands, pulling the human in even closer. Sighing he pulled back, “I am ready to leave.”

 

Dean nodded, “They’re making us go through billing, but don’t worry. Sammy was able to come up with a fake insurance card for you.”

 

“No, I will not defraud these people. They helped me in good faith.”

 

“Cas, I don’t have enough cash.”

 

“Ye of little faith,” the angel sighed. He rose.

 

 

The girl at the accounts receivable desk was short and brunette and pretty in an exotic sort of way. But she held absolutely no interest for Dean. His attention was firmly fixed on the angel. Castiel settled gingerly into the chair and Dean was once again reminded that the angel still had not healed his injuries. He shot a quick smile at the clerk and then watched as she pushed a couple of sheets of paper over the desktop at the angel.

 

Castiel leaned forward and pulled a battered leather wallet out of his rear pocket. Dean was pretty sure he had never seen it before but watched in intense interest as the angel began pulling cash out of it. In the end he sat there with twenty-six crisp one hundred dollar bills in a neat stack. Pushing the money over to the girl he shot her a shy smile.

 

“That is sufficient to settle the bill.”

 

She nodded looking troubled, but pulled the stack of cash over and counted it again. Then she stared at it.

 

“The funds were legitimately obtained, not from any illicit means. It is legal tender.”

 

Finally she had the good grace to look embarrassed, “Of course, I’m sorry”

 

She stamped the bill paid, counted the change out of a drawer beneath the desk and handed it to the angel. Castiel folded it into the wallet. Standing he offered her one more smile and turned motioning Dean out the door.

 

When they were far enough away from the desk the hunter turned, “That was a pretty neat trick. So how come you’ve never done that before?”

 

“You have always provided for our physical needs. You seemed to expect it of yourself. Had the need arisen I would have done so. Besides Dean you have only to ask and it shall be given.”

 

 

Later that night as Castiel lay curled around Dean’s sleeping body he considered what had happened. They had won this one; the seal was safely tucked away where it would never become one of Lilith’s tools to raise Lucifer. And he had leaned something valuable about humankind. He had seen some humans knowingly trafficking with demons, wallowing in evil and yet he had seen goodness too. It only convinced him even more that what he and the others were fighting for was worthy.

 

Now laying here with Dean, warm and safe, his body still humming with the pleasure they had shared Castiel considered what had happened. Curling his body closer to the human the angel sighed. He let the body drift off to sleep but Castiel kept watch through the night thinking how much he had learned, how much he _yearned_ to protect this world that was his Father’s greatest creation, how much he _wanted_ to protected these fragile lives whom his Father had made, how much he _felt_ for the humans he was charged with caring for. How much he _felt_ for one human in particular. Dean had become his reason for existing, his everything.

 

Suddenly Castiel froze, a thin tendril of fear uncoiling deep inside him. But a still, small voice crept into his consciousness. A voice heard and yet not heard, more of a warmth bubbling up from deep inside him. He relaxed as the warmth welled through his body, tracing the flow of its presence as if it was water welling up from deep within parched soil.

 

The gentle warm feeling washed over the angel pouring out of him and sinking into the man lying at his side. He could feel Dean relax in sleep, his dreams soft and peaceful. A great understanding filled the angel and he was humbled and awed.

 

“ _I know your heart, little one”, the voice whispered. “Fear not. It is good.”_

The End

 


End file.
